Assaulted
by MadamDumbledore
Summary: Harry has no place to go, and is a servant to Dumbledore. Will Dumbledore treat Harry with kindness in return or will he do something more sinister and cunning?
Author's Note: I decided to make a new story and see how this first chapter will work out. If it gets enough views I will continue on writing. Feedback is always appreciated, especially good reviews. I also rated this story for M.

The sky was dark with numerous dark clouds with a green lining around them. These clouds were no ordinary storm clouds those were conjured up by a dark and evil wizard. This night was no ordinary night, it was October 31st, Halloween night. At the Potter's House on Godric's Hollow lived the Potter family. In the quaint family home lived James, Lily and sweet little Harry. Tonight the Potters had company over for a little get together with Petunia, Vernon and their little boy Dudley. Dudley was only a few months older than Harry.

"Lily, my sister, you wouldn't mind if I lay Dudley with Harry for the night do you?" asked Petunia, holding a very sleepy and cranky Dudley.

"Not at all, I will show you his room." said Lily as she led Petunia to Harry's nursery.

James remained on the sofa watching television and decided to wait until his wife and sister-in-law came back down. Lily and Petunia walked to Harry's nursery and opened the door.

"Shhh..." said Lily as she placed her pointer finger on her lips to sign Petunia that Harry was fast asleep. "I hope you don't mind Dudley sleeping in Harry's playpen. If he was up I would allow Dudley and Harry to sleep in the same crib, but unfortunately he is fast asleep. Please Petunia, try not to make a loud sound."

Petunia nodded in agreement and understanding. "Thank you Lily." said Petunia smiling at her sister. She placed Dudley in the playpen gently and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then put a blanket over Dudley and gave him his night time bottle.

Downstairs James was wondering what was taking them so long as he was getting a bit impatient. James got up from the sofa and walked over to the stairs. He looked up the stairs and saw Petunia and Lily whispering. James started to walk up the stairs when a loud noise broke down the front door. James tried to run up the stairs but tripped over his own two feet. James didn't see what it was but saw a green light coming towards him rapidly. Without a moment to move James was struck by the killing curse. But who would do such a thing to an innocent person? Hearing the loud noise from downstairs Lily and Petunia frantically ran down the hallway to the stairs. Lily dropped to her knees in tears when she saw her dear husband lying on the staircase, lifeless and unresponsive. Lily cried loudly. She felt weak and could barely breathe. Petunia placed her hand on Lily's shoulder. Vernon was lying on the couch snoring away. Out of nowhere another blast of green light came into the house and struck Vernon in the head.

"Vernon! Oh sweet baby Jesus, not my Vernon!" screamed Petunia as she fell to her knees balling her eyes out. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

In a panic both of them ran upstairs and into the nursery, shutting the door behind them. Harry and Dudley began to cry as the loud noises awoke them from their sleep. Petunia and Lily picked up their sons and held them while shushing them. A voice could be heard calling for Lily.

"Lily...oh Lily, I know you are up there." said a voice as he climbed the stairs.

Lily and Petunia hid in the closet of the nursery. Suddenly a loud boom was heard as the door was blown up. Harry and Dudley began to cry again and then the closet door was opened quickly.

"Ah there you are, my dear!" he said in a creepy and evil voice.

"Please don't..." said Lily softly as she held Harry closer and tighter.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort.

Another green light was cast out and the two girls had no place to go. They were trapped for death. Petunia tried to jump out and save her sister and nephew but then an unusual thing happened. The green light split into two paths. Both green lights struck Lily and Petunia. Dudley was also struck, but little Harry was not. Was he really that lucky or did someone sacrifice themselves for Harry? The next day the Headmaster didn't believe the murders were true, so he and Severus journeyed out to Godric's Hollow to see where the crime took place. Arriving on Godric's Hollow, they walked to the former Potter house and walked in as the door was blown off the hinges. Immediately they saw James' body on the staircase. Headmaster Dumbledore pushed James' body to the side with his foot. Severus following behind, shook his head in disbelief and shed no single tear. Dumbledore and Severus walked to the top of the stairs when tear jerking cries were heard from a room down the hallway. As they walked down the hallway and into the room. They saw little Harry crying his eyes out. Dumbledore and Severus peeked into the closet and Severus then burst into tears as he saw Lily, wide eyes open, lifeless on the closet floor.

"Does he have any other family, Severus?" asked Dumbledore impatiently.

"No, the Potters and Dursleys were the only family Harry had." said Severus as he wept.

"Damnit!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "Can you care for the brat?"

"I have nothing of the knowledge to children, Dumbledore. My state of mind right now isn't in the well being." said Severus as he wept more tears of sadness.

"Fine! I will raise the damn tot then! Ugh!" sighs Dumbledore as he picked up Harry, refusing to hold him an closer then he already is.


End file.
